


Artificial Adventure

by DeathhunterAshi



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Vocaloid
Genre: Keyblade Wielder!Len, Kokoro Kiseki Canon Divergence, Len and Roxas get confused for each other, M/M, World Travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathhunterAshi/pseuds/DeathhunterAshi
Summary: Len Kagamine expected it to be another day of singing, making songs, and spending time with his friends and family- but never did he expect for his world to fall apart on a literal scale. With the information of the [Heart Miracle] spread throughout the universe and his other half Rin turned into a Nobody, getting help from another named Roxas and receiving a Keyblade was the last thing he ever wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

「I didn’t expect this, NO one expected this.」

「It was supposed to be a normal day, none of this was supposed to happen!」

「Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Miku-」

「RIN!」  
——————-  
Today started off the same as always, or at least it felt that way to Len Kagamine. The small pinging sound that acted as his alarm brought him out of Sleep Mode with a small yawn, pushing up from the comfortable bed with ease. A small tug on the back of his neck made him reach behind and unplug a USB from his neck, a reminder popping up that he was fully charged and backed up. Today was finally the day, the day his other half and twin sister came back from her concert.

Moving from the bed over to the closet, there was already a set of modules that were floating around as a suggestion and he made a face at the “Punkish” outfit as always. He had to wear it a few times during the 39 Givings Day concert and always got a lot of comments on it- mostly teasing. Today though, he was feeling classic and quickly changed into his default outfit. Jumping a little to loosen everything up, Len left his room with the essentials and left the his room.

Taking a glance at the window, he looked down and saw people and others like him walking around; some were in a hurry, others pacing around at a brisk pace, and the reminder that Summer Vacation was around with the lack of school uniforms seen. It was almost hard to believe that it’s only been 10 years since the big AI bang happened and allowed the customization and personal ownership of androids and robots. And it was all thanks to several little programs but the most popular being the VOCALOIDs. The sensation of the Music Synthesizers took the world by storm and eventually led up to the production of robotic bodies with silicon skin being the first of the ‘Android bodies’. Though compared to back then their newest modules were much more realistic in the fact that they had a Eco Mode that allowed them to eat real food and even charge with electricity.

With a small smile growing on his face, Len opened the door to their apartment before a yellow-orange blur rushed right through the door and rammed straight into his stomach. While if he was a normal robot this wouldn’t have fazed him, but they decided to give all androids pain sensors, which meant-

“GUGH!” A loud grunt made its way out of his throat as he flew back into the living room with the assailant. Almost immediately he was trussed into a ankle hold followed by a chokehold by the attack as he struggled to wriggle out but only making his body creak and pain sensors go off into overdrive.

“OW OW OW OW OW! GET OFF IT HURTS DAMN IT IT HURTS!!!!” Almost as if his pain was music to their ears, the attacker laughed melodically with an edge of evil to it.

“I’LL LET GO IF YOU TAP! SHOW THE WORLD WHOSE THE BIG BOSS IN TOWN!”

“THE BIG BOSS IS OUR PRODUCER, NOT YOU-OWWWWW!!!!” If only to keep his arms in tact, Len started frantically tapping the attacker’s arm and was quickly dropped back to the sweet, sweet floor.

“The Producer is our Boss, the Big Boss is obviously me, the bestest in the world- Rin Kagamine!” Announcing herself in the biggest of ways, Rin stuck a valiant pose.

If it wasn’t obvious enough, Rin looked like a more feminine version of Len with a contrasting outfit, having a ribbon and short shorts to accompany her sailor outfit along with a bigger ribbon resting at the top of her headphones. Despite being the oldest of the duo she definitely didn’t act like it most of the time. At the front of their door was three suitcases which were no doubt filled to the brim with clothes, snacks, and other Knick-knacks brought from her previous destination. Well somethings never changed even as V3s, huh?

“Come my little brother! Take’eth of my luggage and hear of thy tale. Thou shall hear of the bard’s song and give’eth thy praise!” In other words, bring in my suitcases you little nerd. Grumbling about it all the way, Len dragged the heavy luggage into their apartment while she kicked back on the couch.

If anything she didn’t lie about skimping on the details of what happened at the concert. From the stage getting destroyed because of “A Lost One’s Weeping” to Takoluka inking someone in the front row. They burst out laughing at the stupidity of the events but that sparkle in Rin’s eyes showed she had so much fun with everyone. It almost made him a bit jealous he couldn’t go this time around.

“Ey lighten up! The Vana n’ Ice concert is coming up again soon right? You’ll get to rock out with Kaito and Gakupo~” To which this, Len made a face.

“As much as the guys are cool, let rather not be the poster boy of ero-baiting. Plus they always make me wear the pumps? Is it too hard to ask for a pair of flats or boots sometimes?!”

“Thems the breaks when it comes to visual kei.” Snickering at her brother’s pain, she went to go peel an orange before her eyes were drawn to the outside.

“Huh? That’s strange. Wasn’t it clear just a moment ago?” That caught his attention. The duo now had their full attention on the balcony that had rumbling clouds thick enough that you couldn’t even see the sun. For some reason while looking at the sky, they had a bad feeling about this. When a large bolt of lightning struck one of the other buildings, the both of them jumped in surprise.

“Hey Len, did you back up the data recently? Like yesterday recently?”

“Of course I did! I wouldn’t forget unlike a certain someone!” He shot back, quickly getting a smack to the head. Standing up, Rin walked into his room and pulled out a few choice things, mainly a few modules and- his combat data? Almost as soon as she did that she turned on her heel and grabbed his arm, running out of the apartment with little warning.

“Oh, hey! Rin!”

“No time to explain! We need to get to safety!” Picking up the pace, the both of them ran as fast as they could. While they were running it almost looked like the shadows of people and other objects were coming to life, citing more people to run in fear from the things. Screams started to rack through the air as what looked to be Hearts came from the victims as they faded into darkness and became one of those things.

“What the hell? Hey this has to be a Dream right? What are those things?!” Without getting an answer he was shoved into a building by Rin and left to run with no time for recovery.

“I don’t know what those things are either, but what I do know is that we have to get away from here now! There should be an escape pod somewhere down this way, hopefully Miku and everyone else managed to get away in time.” Rin finally responded back.

Before no time they were in front of a dock that was absurdly empty for what was happening outside, though from what it looked like there were already several missing escape pods with one left. One pod could easily fit three people so they weren’t concerned about that part. Running over to the pod, Rin started accessing the program that would shift into auto-pilot as soon as it was activated while Len watched out for any of those things to try and attack while unguarded. A cold chill appeared on the back of his neck as the monsters began pouring into the room, seemingly unaware that they were the only ones there and slithering up closer and closer. Finally a loud beep as the door to the escape pod opened and Len quickly turned around-

Only to be pushed into the escape pod and the door closing behind him.

“What....? Hey Rin this isn’t funny! Open the door now!” She didn’t say anything at first, continuing to plug in the coordinates while the pod powered up to full usage. The monsters started getting closer and closer as Len panicked and started banging on the door.

“Rin come on! You need to get in! They’re getting closer!” As she looked up, his eyes widened in surprise and fear at the look in her eyes.

She was smiling.

“Sorry Len, but I can’t go with you. Someone needs to keep these things at bay while the escape pod gets away. But don’t worry, the coordinates should take you to a world far from this one so they can’t come after you.” Picking up a stray iron pipe, she stood in front of the escape pod in a defensive position.

“But what about you?! Who knows what those things will do to you!”

“It’s fine! Besides you’ve always been better at directions than me.” Gripping the pipe tightly, Rin swung at the few that came too close, sending them flying away.

“Get away and stay alive so you can find our friends. After all, our hearts are always connected!” Turning around, she grinned at Len-

Before one of the monsters sunk its claws right into her chest.

“RIN!” She staggered as more of the monsters piled on top of her and eyes began to lose light. But before she could fully fall, the last of her strength was used to destroy the eject button, sending the escape pod careening up into the sky and activating its propeller engines.

“NO! TURN THE SHIP AROUND! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! RIN! RIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!!!!!” His screams were left unanswered as the escape pod escaped the atmosphere, giving Len a good look at the darkness that was enveloping their home.

“This can’t be happening....why...”

—————-  
“Another Star has gone out.” A voice spoke out from the darkness as screens lit up inside the room. From its faint blue light, one could see a tall man covered head to toe in red. His orange eyes didn’t falter from the screen however, continuing to scan the computer for data.

“The fact that this is happening again would mean that the Heartless are attacking once again. But to go after a world not on the path normally, what could they be planning?”

The man laughed darkly as he watched the world be consumed by darkness, tapping on one of the screens in a rhythmic tone. “That world is one with the forbidden technology that Organization XIII is after. The fact that it’s been targeted proves that something worthwhile was there at one point.” Turning in his seat, the bandaged man looked up at the other.

“Go Ansem. Find the recovery disk and bring it back.”


	2. Lennard Research Reports 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lennard’s research is acknowledged by Ansem the Wise, giving him a chance to travel to Radient Garden.

_Lennard Research Reports 1:_

_Today is the day I start working at the Radiant Garden research facility with Ansem the Wise. I never thought that such a day would come and to someone like me, a simple field scientist that happens to have some knowledge on making robotic bodies. It took a long time to get here since the usage of Gummi Ships are still rare due to the gates of the worlds being closed off until recently. Something to do with ‘the Darkness’ or so they said. By being introduced to Master Ansem I also met his assistants, Even, Ienzo, and Xehanort. Even is quite the stern man, even merciless when it comes to berating us for our mistakes. Ienzo is quiet...which would make sense because he’s the youngest of all of us. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t smart! But if I were being honest, the one who’s the most unsettling is Xehanort. He seems nice, but there’s something about him that just seems....off. Maybe it’s just me. Tomorrow I’ll be starting on the research that brought me here in the first place- how to create an artificial human body through the use of technological understanding and Magecraft._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the first Research Report! Just noting that Lennard isn’t an OC and is the scientist from the song “Kokoro Kiseki”. He never had a name and since he looked like Len we just assumed that’s what his name was, so to differentiate between the two, the name “Lennard” was chosen. These reports will be inbetweens unless they are plot relevant to the numbered chapters.


End file.
